idokoreafandomcom-20200214-history
기초문법
(원래 영어로 써 있는데 한국어로 번역하는 중) 알파벳 1. 이도(Ido)의 알파벳은 아래와 같이 영어의 알파벳과 똑 같다. a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z 2. 에스페란토(Esperanto)의 알파벳에는 특별한 표시를 해놓은 글자들이 있어서 키보드 입력시 특별한 프로그램이 필요하거나 차선책으로 X- system 키보드 입력을 해야 하지만 이도(Ido)는 키보드 입력에 아무런 불편함이나 제한이 없다. 발음 1. 이도(Ido)의 모음은 a e i o u 로서 스페인어, 이태리어와 비슷하고 a는 '아', e는 '에', i는 '이', o는 '오', u는 '우'로 각각 발음된다. 2. Diphthong (모음 2개를 합쳐서 한 음절로 발음하는 것)이 au, eu 2개가 있는데 au는 영어의 owl처럼 (아우를 한 음절로), eu도 한 음절로 발음할 수 있다. 3. 다른 언어와는 달리 이도(Ido)는 발음을 조금 잘못해도 대충 알아 들을 수 있다. 4. 이도(Ido)의 자음은 대부분 영어처럼 발음한다. 하지만 c는 ts (feroca = fe-ro-tsa), j는 프랑스어의 j (dh발음, 영어의 plea's'''ure와 같음), Qu는 '퀴'처럼 발음한다. 액센트 1. 두 음절 이상인 단어는 맨 뒤에서 두번째 음절에 강조를 한다. l'i'bro, s'i'mpla, '''a'pud, gr'a'''nda, pard'o'no, av'e'rtas, mash'i'no, trov'e'bla. 2. 유일한 예외는 동사의 -ar, -ir, -or형으로 그 동사의 마지막 음절을 강조한다. 3. i, u 모음이 뒤에 다른 모음과 있을 때 (ia, uo 같은 경우) studias는 st'u'dias (stud'i'as 아님), linguo는 '''i'nguo (ling'u'''o 아님)처럼 된다. 명사 1. 이도(Ido)의 모든 단수명사는 어미가 '''o'로 끝난다. dom'o' = house (집), nub'o' = cloud (구름), libr'o' = book (책), ucel'o' = bird (새), urb'o' = town (마을) 2. 복수명사는 단수명사 어미 o를 i'로 대체한다. dom'i = houses (집들), libr'i' = books (책들), flor'i' = flowers (꽃들), repast'i' = meals (식사들) 형용사 1. 이도(Ido)의 모든 형용사는 어미가 a'로 끝난다. bon'a = 좋은, grand'a' = 큰, ver'a' = 정말인/진짜인, simpl'a' = 간단한, saj'a' = 똑똑한, fort'a' = 강한 2. 비교용법은 plu (더), min (덜), la maxim (최고), la minim (최저)를 형용사 앞에 사용하고 plu나 min을 사용한 비교대상 앞에는 kam을 사용한다. plu forta = 더 강한, min forta = 덜 강한, la maxim granda = 가장 큰, la minim saja = 가장 바보인 Me esas plu forta kam tu. = 나는 너보다 더 강하다. Tu havas plu multa pekunio kam lu. = 너는 그 사람보다 더 많은 돈을 갖고 있다. Me esas la minim richa viro en la mondo. = 나는 세상에서 가장 가난한 남자이다. Tu esas la maxim saja studento en nia skolo. = 너는 우리 학교에서 가장 똑똑한 학생이다. Me esas plu stulta kam lu, ma il esas la maxim stulta. = 나는 그 사람보다 더 멍청하지만, 그 남자가 가장 멍청하다. 3. 이도(Ido)에서는 형용사가 명사의 앞이나 뒤에 와도 아무런 상관이 없다. reda floro = floro reda (빨간 꽃) granda tablo = tablo granda (큰 테이블) nova libri = libri nova (새 책들) granda domi = domi granda (큰 집들) 부사 이도(Ido)의 모든 부사는 형용사 어미 a 를 e'로 바꾸면 된다. simpl'a => simpl'e' (간단한 => 간단하게), ver'a' => ver'e' (정말인 => 정말로), bon'a' => bon'e' (좋은 => 좋게) 동사 1. 동사원형 어미 ar kant'ar' = to sing (노래를 부르다), skrib'ar' = to write (글을 쓰다), vid'ar' = to see (보다), flug'ar' = to fly (날다) 2. 현재시제는 원형어미인 ar를 as로 대체 vid'as' = see(s) (본다), lern'as' = learn(s) (배운다), trov'as' = find(s) (찾는다) 3. 과거시제는 is로 대체 vid'is' = saw (보았다), kant'is' = sang (노래를 불렀다), mov'is' = moved (움직였다) 4. 미래시제는 os로 대체 vid'os' = will see (볼 것이다), trov'os' = will find (찾을 것이다) 5. 가정법 어미 us il ven'us' se il pov'us'. = he would come if he were able. (그가 가능하다면 그는 올 것이다.) 6. 명령법과 권유법 어미 ez ven'ez'! = come! (이리 와!), ir'ez'! = go! ( 저리 가!), ni ir'ez'! = let us go! (갑시다!) 7. 현재분사 어미 anta flug'anta' uceli = flying birds (날고 있는 새들), persono skrib'anta' letro = a person writing a letter (편지를 쓰고 있는 사람), kant'anta' puerino = a singing girl (노래를 부르고 있는 소녀) 8. 과거분사 어미 inta flug'inta' uceli = birds which have flown (날아 가버린 새들), hundo dorm'inta' = a dog which has slept (자버린 개) 9. 미래분사 어미 onta stono fal'onta' = a stone that is going to fall (떨어지려는 돌), la puerino kant'onta' = the girl who is going to sing (노래를 부르려는 소녀) 10. 현재수동형분사 어미 ata letro skrib'ata' = a letter (that is) being written (쓰여지는 편지), vorto kantata = a word (being) sung (불려지는 가사) 11. 과거수동형분사 어미 ita letro skrib'ita' = a letter (that has been) written (쓰여진 편지), lav'ita' vesti = washed clothes (세탁되어진 옷가지들), cel'ita' klefo = hidden key (숨겨진 열쇠), libro perd'ita' = a lost book (잃어버린 책) 12. 미래수동형분사 어미 ota letro skribota = a letter (that is going) to be written (쓰여질 편지), la jetota bulo = the ball that is (yet) to be thrown (던져질 공) Ni es'as' vid'ata' = we are (being) seen. (우리는 보여지고 있다.) Ni es'as' vid'ita' = we have been seen (literally "we are having-been-seen"). (우리는 보여졌다.) Ni vid'is' la kato = we saw the cat, or we have seen the cat. (우리는 그 고양이를 보았다.) Ni es'as' trov'ota' = we are (going) to be found, or we will be found. (우리는 찾아질 것이다.) Ni es'is' salv'ata' da nia hundo = we were (being) saved by our dog. (우리는 우리의 개에 의해 구해졌다.) Ni es'is' (ja) salv'ita' = we had been saved, or we were (already) saved. (우리는 구해졌다.) 13. 수동형 어간 es vid'as' => vid'es'as (sees => is seen)(보다 => 보여지다) ni esas trovota를 단축하여 ni trovesos = we will be found. (우리는 찾아질 것이다.)처럼 한다. 14. 'esar + ~inta'를 단축하는 어간 ab skrib'ab'is (sbrib-ab-is) = esis skribinta = had written (적었다), vend'ab'os (vend-ab-os) = esos vendinta = will have sold (팔게될 것이다) vid'ab'as (vid-ab-as) = esas vidinta = has seen ('is having seen') (보고 있다) 관사 1. 이도(Ido)의 관사는 영어의 the와 같은 정관사 la뿐이다. la ponto (the bride), la lagi (the lakes) 2. 이도(Ido)에는 영어의 a, an과 같은 부정관사는 없다. 그래서 navo(ship)는 문맥에 따라 ship 또는 a ship을 뜻하게 된다. 러시아어와 같은 언어에서는 아예 관사가 없고 영어와 같은 언어에서는 관사가 두개나 있는데 이도(Ido)에서는 단 하나의 관사만을 사용함으로써 어느 한 쪽 편 언어에 치우지지 않음을 보여 준다. 3. 프랑스어, 독일어, 이탈리아어 그리고 스페인어에 있는 관사의 변화가 이도(Ido)에는 없고 이도(Ido)의 관사 la는 영어의 the처럼 불변이다. 인칭 대명사 me - I, me (나,나를) tu - you (너) (프랑스어와 이태리어의 단수형 'tu', 독일어의 'du'와 유사) vu - you (당신) ilu (il) - he, him (그남자, 그남자를) elu (el) - she, her (그여자, 그여자를) olu (ol) - it (그것) lu - he, she, it (그남자, 그여자, 그것 가리지 않고 통칭할 때) ni - we, us (우리, 우리를) vi - you (당신들) (vu의 복수형) li - they (그들) (lu의 복수형) onu (on) - one (어떤이) su - oneself, himself, herself, itself, themselves (자기자신, 그남자자신, 그여자자신, 그자신, 그들자신) 1. 영어에서 you가 주격이나 목적격으로 다같이 사용되듯이 이도(Ido)의 me도 같이 사용되며 il로 해야할지 el로 해야할지 ol로 해야할지 난감할 때는 그냥 lu로 하고 ilu, elu, olu, onu보다는 il, el, ol, on을 주로 사용한다. 2. 재귀대명사 su는 목적격이 주격과 동일할 적에 사용한다. 예: el vidis su = she saw herself. (그녀는 그녀자신을 보았다.) 소유격 대명사 1. 인칭대명사에 형용사 어미 a'를 붙여서 만든다. me'a(나의, 나의 것) vu'a'(당신의, 당신의 것) ilu'a'(그의, 그의 것) elu'a'(그녀의, 그녀의 것) olu'a'(그것의, 그것의 것)) lu'a'(ilu, elu, olu) ni'a'(우리의, 우리의 것) vi'a'(당신들의, 당신들의 것) li'a'(그들의, 그들의 것) onu'a'(어떤 것의, 어떤 사람의, 어떤 사람의 것) su'a'(어떤 사람 자신의, 그 자신의, 그녀 자신의, 그것 자체의, 그들 자신의) ilu havas elua libro = he has her book. (그남자는 그녀의 책을 가지고 있다.) ol esas certe elua = it is certainly hers. (그것은 분명히 그녀의 것이다.) nia kato e vua hundo esas en mea domo = our cat and your dog are in my house. (우리의 고양이와 당신의 개가 나의 집안에 있습니다.) 숫자 un(1) du(2) tri(3) quar(4) kin(5) sis(6) sep(7) ok(8) non(9) dek(10) dek-e-un(11) dek-e-du(12) dek-e-tri(13) dek-e- quar (14) ... dek-e-non (19); duadek (20), duadek-e-un (21), duadek-e-du (22) ...; triadek (30)... quaradek-e-kin (45); ... cent (100), ... sepacent-e-duadek-e-sis (726); mil (1,000) 여기서 a는 곱하는 의미로 e는 더하는 의미로 숫자 사이에 끼운다. 단어 1. 이도 (Ido) 는 주요유럽언어인 영어, 프랑스어, 독일어, 이탈리아어, 러시아어 그리고 스페인어에 그 기초를 근거하므로 이도 (Ido) 의 단어는 전혀 낯설지가 않다. 2. 다른 언어에는 문법이 규정하는 단어의 성 (gender / 性) 이 각각 따로 있어서 일일이 단어 하나하나마다 여성인지 남성인지 그 성을 배워야 하지만 이도 (Ido) 에는 미리 정해진 단어의 성이 없다. 3. 단어의 어원 (root) 는 변하지 않고 대부분 어미가 품사나 격에 따라 특정하게 변하므로 문장구조를 쉽게 파악할 수가 있다. 4. 전치사나 접속사, 부사 중에는 어미가 바뀌지 않는 것도 있다. en = in (~ 안에), sur = on (~ 위에), se = if (~ 한다면) 파생어 1. 형용사는 어미를 a 에서 e 로 대치함으로써 부사가 될 수 있다. 마찬가지로 동사도 어미 ar 를 o 로 대치하여 명사가 될 수 있다. vid'ar(보다) => '''vid'o(보기) 'dank'ar(감사해 하다) => 'dank'o(감사) 'promen'ar(걷다) => 'promen'o(걷기) 'kur'ar(달리다) => 'kur'o(달리기) 아마 눈치 채었으리라 생각하지만 진한 부분은 어근(단어뿌리)로서 어미나 접미사 그리고 접두사들을 어근에 붙여서 단어들을 구성해 나간다. 2. 형용사는 어미 a 를 o 로 대치하여 명사가 될 수 있다. 'gigant'a(거대한) => 'gigant'o(거인) 'bel'a(아름다운) => 'bel'o(미(美)) 'parolant'a(말하는 중인) => 'parolant'o(말하는 중인 사람) 'sequant'a(따라오는 중인) => 'sequant'o(따라오는 중인 사람) 'employat'a(고용하다) => 'employat'o(고용인) 3. 명사어근에 a 를 붙이면 형용사가 된다. 'paper'o(종이) => 'paper'a(종이로 만든) papera chapelo(종이로 만든 모자) 'metal'o(금속) => 'metal'a(금속으로 만든) metala taso(금속으로 만든 컵) 4. 종종 명사들은 접미사를 사용하여 형용사가 된다. 주요한 접미사로는 -al- 로서 명사 어근과 형용사 어미 a 사이에 놓인다. naturo(자연) naturala(자연산의) papero(종이) paperala(종이를 만드는) paperala industrio(종이 산업) lego(법률) legala(법률적인) manuo(손) manuala(손으로 만든) 5. 접미사 al 은 또 동사 어근과도 함께 쓰인다 edukala(교육적인) 6. 형용사는 -ig- 와 같은 적절한 접미사를 사용하여 동사가 된다. mola(연한) moligar(연하게 하다) intensa(강도 높은) intensigar(강도를 높이다) varma(따뜻한) varmigar(따뜻하게 하다) varmeskar(따뜻해지다) 7. 접미사는 언제나 빠뜨리지 않고 그대로 쓰야한다는 점을 주의해야 합니다. 그렇지 않으면 의미에 혼동을 가져옵니다. 명사에서 동사를 만들기 위해서는 동사의 의미가 뜻하는 바에 적합한 접미사를 반드시 사용해야 합니다. 이는 국제어에서는 의미가 명확한 것이 중요하기 때문입니다. 다른 언어들은 명사의 본래 의미와 만들어진 동사의 의미가 달라지기거나 한가지 이상이 되기 때문입니다. martelo(망치) 접미사 -ag- 를 사용하여 martelagar(망치질하다) salo(소금) 접미사 -iz- 를 사용하여 salizar(소금치다) 8. 형용사를 부사로 명사를 형용사로 만들 수 있듯이 명사를 부사로 만들 수 있다. 아시겠지만 어근에 품사의 어미를 붙여서 원하는 품사를 얻을 수가 있습니다. hemo(집) heme(집에) nokto(밤) nokte(밤에) 9. 하나의 어근으로부터 여러가지 단어들을 쉽게 만들어서 사용한다는 것은 언어의 경제성과 유연성 부분에 있어서 아주 중요합니다. skrib(필기한다는 뜻의 어근) skrib'''ar(필기하다) skrib'o'(필기) skrib'ado'(적고 있는) skrib'ilo'(필기도구) skrib'esos'(적혀질 것이다) skrib'ala'(적을 수 있는) skrib'ita'(적혀진) skrib'uro'(필기본) 합성어 1. 자유롭게 두 단어를 '-' 로 합하여 하나의 의미를 가지는 단어를 만들 수가 있다. 이때 주된 의미의 단어는 뒷 단어이고 앞 단어는 뒷 단어를 꾸며 주는 역할을 한다. skrib-tablo(집필용 책상) vapor-navo(증기선) vid-punto(관점) kristal-klara(수정같이 맑은) sub-mara(바다밑) amo-letro(연애편지) te-taso(찻잔) mar-salo(바다소금) 2. '-' 의 사용이 필수적은 아니나 주의미의 단어를 알아 보기 쉽게 해준다. vidpunto 보다 vid-punto 가 주의미의 구성원을 알아 보기가 쉽다. 3. 앞 단어의 어미 o 를 주로 생략하지만 발음상 편하다면 붙여준다. 어순 1. 어순은 영어와 비슷하다. 2. 형용사가 명사의 앞이나 뒤에 와도 되는데 주로 짧은 형용사는 명사 앞에 긴 형용사들은 명사 뒤에 위치한다. 하지만 이것이 절대적인 것은 아니다. 3. 부사는 의미를 분명하게 해주는 자리라면 문장 어디에나 있어도 상관없다. 4. 주어는 일반적으로 목적어 앞에 위치한다. 목적어가 주어 앞에 올 적에는 목적어에 -n 을 붙인다. la hundo chasas la kato(그 개가 그 고양이를 뒤쫓는다) la hundon chasas la kato(그 개를 고양이가 뒤쫓는다) la viro qua vidas el(그녀를 보는 그 남자) la viro quan el vidas(그 남자를 그녀가 본다) 5. 간접목적어는 항상 전치사 뒤에 온다. el donis la buxo ad il(그녀가 그 책을 그에게 주었다) 6. 의문문은 어순을 바꾸지 않고 문장 앞에 ka 나 kad 를 붙여서 만든다. ka 뒤에 모음이 올 경우에는 ka 대신 kad 를 붙인다. la treno esis hike(그 기차는 여기에 있었다) ka la treno esis hike?(그 기차가 여기에 있었나?) 7. 다른 의문사들 중에는 kande(언제) quale(어떻게) ube(어디에) quo(무엇) 가 있다. ube nun esas la treno?(어디에 지금 그 기차가 있지?) ube la treno esas nun?(어디에 그 기차가 있는거야 지금?) 음운탈락 음운탈락은 주로 시를 짓는데 유용하며 형용사어미 a 와 동사어미 as 가 탈락된다. 일반문장에서는 아시다시피 esas 가 es 로 탈락되고 몇개의 다른 단어들이 음운탈락을 할뿐이다. (ilu =>, il elu => el, olu => ol, onu => on) 접두사와 접미사 접두사/접미사는 유연성을 주는 언어적 도구로써 매우 중요한 역할을 한다. 여기에 주요한 접미/접두사들을 열거해 놓았다. 몇몇은 독립적으로도 사용될 수 있는 일반적 단어(예를들면 ne = not)이지만, 거의 대부분의 항목들은 개별적으로 사용할 수 없고 접미사와 접두사로만 사용되어지는 것들이다. 1. 접두사(Prefixes) des- denotes the direct opposite: des-agreabla = disagreeable; des-facila = difficult; des-avantajo = disadvantage. dis- denotes separation: dis-ruptar = to disrupt; dis-semar = to disseminate, to scatter. ex- ex-, late, retired: ex-prezidanto; ex-oficiro. mi- half, semi-, demi-: mi-horo = half an hour; mi-cirklo = semicircle. mis- denotes wrong action: mis-pronuncar = to mispronounce; mis-uzo = misuse. ne- un-, im-, ir-, non-: ne-posibla = impossible; ne-populara = unpopular. par- used with verbal roots to denote thorough action: par-lektar = to read thoroughly. pre- pre-, before: pre-dicar = to predict; pre-nomo = first name. pseudo- pseudo-, false: pseudo-religioza = pseudo-religious. retro- retro-, backward (used with verbal roots): retro-irar = to go back(ward); retro-tirar = to draw back(ward). ri- denotes repetition (used with verbal roots): ri-facar = to do over again; ri-elektar = to re-elect. sen- -less, without: sen-denta = toothless; sen-avantaja = without advantage. stif- step-: stif-matro = stepmother. vice- vice-, deputy: vice-prezidanto = vice-president. 2. 접미사(Suffixes) -ach- gives an unfavourable or disparaging meaning: hund-acho = cur; infant-acho = brat; dom-acho = hovel. -ad- indicates repeated or continued action (added to verbal roots): from frapar = to strike, frap-adar = to strike repeatedly, frap-ado = a beating; parolado = a speech. -ag- is the root of the word ag-ar (to do, to act) and is used with nouns (especially tools) to form verbs meaning to act with the tool: from martelo (hammer), martel-agar = to hammer. -aj- (added to adjective or noun) denotes something possessing the quality or made from the material indicated: bel-ajo = beautiful object; metal-ajo = something made of metal; (added to a transitive or mixed verb) indicates the object of the action: send-ajo = something sent; drink-ajo = a drink; dic-ajo = saying; (added to an intransitive verb) means something which acts in the sense of the verb: bril-ajo = something shining; exist-ajo = something existing. -al- relating to: naciona-ala = national; autun-ala = autumnal; natur-ala = natural; manu-ala = manual. -an- in forming a noun, denotes a member, inhabitant or adherent: senat-ano = senator; klub-ano = club member; vilaj-ano = villager; in forming an adjective (most often with the name of a country), it is used to indicate belonging: japoniana = Japanese; nederlandana = Dutch. -ar- denotes a collection or group of objects or beings: hom-aro = humanity; libr-aro = library, book collection; har-aro = hair; muton-aro = flock of sheep. -ari- indicates the object or recipient of an action: pag-ario = payee. -atr- like: metal-atra = metallic, metal-like; blu-atra = bluish. -e- coloured, having the colour of: or-ea = golden; oranj-ea = orange(-coloured). -ebl- -able, -ible: drink-ebla = drinkable; lekt-ebla = readable; kred-ebla = credible. -ed- -ful, contents of: pinch-edo = a pinch; glas-edo = glass-ful. -eg- extremely, to a great extent, very large: pluv-egar = to rain very heavily; pluv-ego = downpour; rich-ega = extremely rich; dom-ego = mansion. -em- inclined to (added to verbal roots): labor-ema = industrious; atak-ema = aggressive; parol-ema = talkative. -end- something to be done or which must be done: pag-enda = payable, must be paid; problemo solv-enda = a problem which must be solved. -er- person, or sometimes animal or thing, which customarily, but not professionally, does something (added to verbal roots): fum-ero = smoker; klim-ero = climber; rept-ero = reptile; kant-ero = singer. -eri- an establishment: distil-erio = distillery; bak-erio = bakery. -es- denotes a state or quality (as the root of the verb esar, to be): bel-eso = beauty; infant-eso = infancy; malad-eso = sickness. -esk- to begin to, to become: dorm-eskar = to fall asleep; rich-eskar = to become rich; sid-eskar = to sit down (begin sitting). -esm- ordinal numbers: un-esma = first; du-esma = second. -estr- chief, head: urb-estro = (town) mayor; post-estro = postmaster; nav-estro = (ship's) captain. -et- diminutive: river-eto = brook; libr-eto = booklet; pluv-etar = to drizzle; humid-eta = a trifle damp. -ey- place for something or for doing something: kaval-eyo = stable; lav-eyo = wash-room; koqu-eyo = kitchen. -id- offspring, descendant: Izrael-ido = Israelite. -ier- (1) characterised by: kaval-iero = cavalier; (2) a tree or plant bearing the fruit etc indicated: pom-iero = apple tree; (3) a holder for something: kandel-iero = candlestick. -if- indicates production or generation of something: sudor-ifar = to sweat; martel-if-isto = hammer maker. -ig- to make, render, or transform into: bel-igar = to beautify; petr-igar = to petrify; larj-igar = to broaden; korekt-igar = to correct. -il- denotes instrument or means of performing an action (added to verbal roots): bros-ilo = brush; paf-ilo = gun; bar-ilo = barrier; lud-ilo = plaything, toy. -im- fraction: du-imo = half; quar-imo = quarter. -in- female: spoz-ino = wife; aktor-ino = actress; kaval-ino = mare. -ind- deserving to be, worthy of: respekt-inda = respectable; laud-inda = praiseworthy. -ism- denotes a system, doctrine or belief: social-ismo = socialism; katolik-ismo = Catholicism; real-ismo = realism. -ist- denotes a person in an occupation or profession: dent-isto = dentist; kant-isto = professional singer; also adherent of a party or doctrine: elit-isto = elitist. -iv- capable of, that can do something (added to verbal roots): instrukt-iva = instructive; konvink-iva = convincing. -iz- to provide with or put on: arm-izar = to arm; kron-izar = to crown; butr-izar = to (put) butter (on). -op- so many at a time: quar-ope = four together, four at a time. -opl- multiplying: du-opla = double; tri-opla = triple. -oz- full of, containing: joy-oza = joyful, joyous; por-oza = porous; kuraj-oza = courageous. -ul- male: spoz-ulo = husband; kat-ulo = tom-cat. -ur- result or product of an action (added to verbal roots): pikt-uro = picture; skult-uro = sculpture; apert-uro = opening. -uy- container: violin-uyo = violin case; sigar-uyo = cigar box. -yun- young of an animal: bov-yuno = calf; kat-yuno = kitten.